pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Choso
Choso is pokemon region that's includes land and sea. Choso has 100 new and old Pokemon Choso includes 8 city ,5 town, 3 desert, 1 island and 1 forest. Region Choso used in Pokemon Orange. Cities marked red, towns blue, desert yellow-brown, roads brown, forests green, sea blue, underwater ways deep blue on map Locations and Routes Delivor Town The town where players Zack and Joahna live. Located in north west. Gongole City The town located in north west. There's rock type gym, leader is Gudo in this town. Player wins Mountains Badge. This is most mountainous place in the whole Choso Region. In the Crobat Cave player will find HM Rock Smash Jenhole Town Jenhole Town is located in North. There player will meet fisherman that will give him old rod. Cactus City Cactus City Located in North. It's located in the center of Sandshrew Desert. There's ground type gym, leader is Jordane. Player wins Cactus Badge. In the desert player will find HM Cut. Cactus CIty is the biggest city in Choso Region. Savanah Town Savanah Town Located north east. Near Savanah Town is Hoodoo Beach. In the Savanah the biggest wheat fields is located. Peadmont City Peadmont City is located east. There's Flying type gym. The leader is Aria. Player wins Wind Badge. The player will meet President Violet. She will give player HM Unfog to explore foggy Death Forest. In the Peadmont City greatest airport is located Ivor City Ivor City is located west. It's Located in the center of Grugu Desert. There's Poison Type Gym which leader is Noxic. Player wins Toxic Badge. In the Grugu Desert Player will find HM Strengh. Hammerian City Hammerian City is located south west. There's Steel type gym which leader is Brand. Player wins Steel Goblet Badge. In the hammerian city Research Lab of Space Pokemon located. They tested new space pokemon Supersonic and it finished with success. The Lab owner is Team Bucket Leader Dave. The Player will defeat Team Bucket guardians and Dave. Dave will give Player HM Fly and fly away. Burnout City The Burnout City is located south, in the middle of Burned Desert. In the City everyone uses fire type pokemon. There's fire type gym and the leader is Boyle. Player wins Flame Badge. In the mart player will meet his rival and if he wins he will get HM Flash. Burnout City is known with it's hottest desert. Avorian Town Avorian Town located south, next to the Burnout City. In the Avorian Town Pokemon Contest Tower located. Every pokemon trainer can participate the contest. Pokemon Contest contains Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Beauty, other contests like fastest pokemon, strongest pokemon and more. Shosha City Shosha City located south up to the Avorian Town. There's fighting type gym and the leader is Bush. Player wins Fist Badge. After that President Violet flew to player give him HM Surf. Silvia Town Silvia Town located south east. There is biggest beach in Choso Region named Sunny Paradise Beach and New Wave Port. Silvia Town is terrorized by Team Bucket. Player will find their base and defeat Scott and Suzan. Next using New Wave Port player can transport to Poseidon Island. Poseidon Island Using New Wave Underwater Ship Player will get to the drowned Poseidon island. Poseidon Island have got defender walls. Defender walls defending Island from water. They are getting air with large pipes. There's 8th and last gym which leader is Hydra and he specialised in water type pokemon. Player wins Aqua Badge. After beating gym leaderVi Playet will meet his rival and battle him. Pegasus Island After getting all eight badges player will transport to Pegasus Island using surf. Player will pass Victorius Path. Next he will beat Elite Five and Champion. After that Player will become new Champion. Category:Regions Category:Choso Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Region